


Among The Waves, My Heart Belongs

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bonding, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Female Reader - Freeform, M/M, Mating Marks, Mer bucky, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Sharks, Slow Burn, Time Jump, Violence, feral mermen, lovers to soulmates, mer baby, mer steve, protective mermen, shark feedings, will add more tags as need be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: You find a injured merman on your beach and proceed to have your life changed in ways you never knew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uglywombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Edge of the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103106) by [floatingpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals). 



> For The #theugliestwombatchallenge over on tumblr <3

Your island was your own, safe and alone how you liked it. Left to you by your mother, it was all you had left of her, you had never been close with her, years of abuse saw to that, but when she died and left you this small island with a house much to big for you, you had….jumped at the chance for change in your life, had needed it so badly at the time. 

You’ve been here for two years now and you knew you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Your job...when your skills were needed, was to help marine life in need, when they beached themselves or when they got hurt, you took care of them.

Part of your house was set up just for taking in hurt things such as seals or seagulls. That area of the house didn’t get used much, but you where glad you had it set up all the same.

_______________

Turns out six months later you would get to know that part of your house better than the rest of it. Thinking at first that there was a beached seal up on your shore, you rushed out only to find…..well you grew up reading all manner of fantasy books, but never in your wildest dreams did you ever think you would actually come face to face with….a merman.

Thankfully your training kicked in after that few seconds of shock and once you knelt down by his side you take him in. Short blonde hair, color as light as some of your favorite sea shells, pale skin but...it was riddled with these light markings like the faintest tattoos, maybe a few shades lighter than his hair.

It ran all down his arms and torso before the markings came to a stop at his tail….and wow….taking in his pale blue tail….the way it shined and glittered in the sun, he was all in all mesmerizing. You can’t find a injury though, you look trying to ignore how frankly good looking this creature is, when you run your hands through his hair and find a lump, a nasty one too.

When you pull your hand away it’s red stained, when you get a closer look, something clearly gave him a good hit to the head, but that’s all you can find injury wise. Glad you always come prepared, you pull out your first aid kit from your backpack and proceed to stop the bleeding and bandage his head wound.

_________________

The sun is setting by the time you feel you did a good enough job, but now you have the issue of what to do with him. You don’t like the idea of just leaving him out like this, something tells you, that would be a very bad idea.

Once again thankful that you use the gym enough to do this, you grab his wrist in your hands and slowly drag him to the outdoor pool of your house where you would normally bring a injured animal. His tail looks flaky and dry, even brittle looking. This merman is not light and is in fact really heavy, by the time you have eased him halfway in so his tail gets the water it clearly needs, your panting hard, but pleased you got him somewhere much safer. _______________

You keep watch well into the night, only then really letting your brain take in the fact that mer people are clearly real and you saved one today. A thought that takes a hard backseat when something slides into the pool next to the blonde merman and proceeds to grab him in what looks like a protective embrace and growls at you.

You scramble back gasping in fear, taking in this new...merman. His hair is much darker, nearly black and long too, so much longer then the blondes, nearly down to the bottom of his back, but braided in such a way that leaves it out of his face and down his back.

He has those same light markings all over his body and you wonder what they mean or what they are, his eyes though….their glowing red and that can’t be good at all right? He’s hissing at you too and boy if looks could kill you know you would be dead right now.

“What did you do to my mate!?”


	2. Second Chances

“Whoa, whoa I didn’t do anything to your mate!”

“You lie, you kidnapped him from the sea and then harmed him!” The brunette growls.

“I did not, I found him washed up on the beach, I swear, he had a very nasty head wound when I found him!” You nearly yell back.

The brunette hisses at you, but goes back to checking over his mate as you look on. The way he caresses the blonde’s face so tenderly makes you feel like you’re looking at something you shouldn’t, something so...private between them.

“What time did you find him?” The brunette finally ask, not looking at you, but his mate like he can’t look away.

“A few hours ago, during the afternoon.” You reply calmly.

“No one was with him?”

You tilt your head at him with that question, “No he was all alone.”

The brunette nods before saying softly, “My mate was taken from me days ago by a fishing net, a steel fishing net, designed just for our kind, I tried to follow...the boat he was taken to but...it was to fast for me...and now you just find him days later hurt...what do you think it looks like huh?” He finishes harshly, finally looking back to you with a glare.

You sigh frowning yourself, “I’m sorry that happened to him, but I don’t hurt, I only help, why do you think I have this pool? It’s filled with sea water for a reason. I bring hurt sea creatures back here, help them get better then release them back into the ocean.”

“Or you kidnap living things and bring them back here to keep.” He growls.

“Does it fucking look like I have anything here like that!?” You growl back, getting pissed yourself now.

He bares his teeth at you and you throw your arms up in the air, “This is getting us nowhere.” You grumble.

It seems both of you are at a stalemate….until the blonde merman blinks opens his eyes, “Bucky.” He says breathlessly looking up at the brunette like he’s the best thing he’s seen in days.

“Stevie.” The brunette...Bucky replies just as softly, resting his forehead against the blondes so, so lovingly. 

That feeling of seeing something you shouldn’t is pressing on you again, so you turn your head away and look out over the ocean, enjoying the gentle breeze coming off of it as the two mermen whisper back and forth to each other, to low for you to hear what there saying. __________________

You don’t know how long they talk, but you don’t move, they never ask you to leave and frankly the weather feels fucking wonderful right now. The sun has set now, but plenty of the outside lights are on around your place.

“Were leaving.” Bucky finally announces.

You finally turn to look at them, small frown on your face, “But...I haven’t even done any scans yet to make sure he didn’t take any serious damage.”

“He’s fine.” The brunette growls and you just….sigh feeling a headache coming on.

“Buck stop it, she helped me.” The blonde says lowly before looking to you with the bluest eyes, “I really do feel ok, if something feels wrong i’ll come back ok?” He offers a charming smile and wow ok it’s really nice.

The brunette grumbles something under his breath, but says nothing to you. You frown worried for him, but you wont keep him against his will. “Ok….if your sure.”

“Thank you for helping me….we don’t....come across many kind humans.” Steve says softly, small frown on his face now.

“I’m sorry humans don’t treat you more kindly.” You offer back.

________________

You watch sadly as they drag themselves through the sand and into the ocean, with a final wave from Steve their gone and you’re left feeling….lonely, with a sad sigh you walk back to your house for some sleep.

___________________

It’s a week later, you’re sitting on the shore in front of your house trembling and crying, with your sunglasses over your eyes, you startle when you feel a hand gently touch your foot that sits close enough to the water to get wet every time the waves come crashing onto the beach.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” He holds up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

You blink your eyes seeing Steve once again, looking much better, more color to him now. You blow out a shaky breath, “It’s ok...just didn’t see you there...how you feeling?” You ask trying to hide how upset you are.

“I’m actually feeling so much better...thank you.” He finishes, smiling softly at you.

You offer back what you hope is a believing smile of your own, “I’m really glad to hear that...I was worried.” And it’s true you had been worried about him and you really are happy to hear he’s better now, it does in fact help calm you down just a hair.

“Are you sure you’re ok...you...don’t sound right.” He finally ask, moving a bit closer to you.

Instead of answering you ask, “Where’s Bucky….your mate.”

“He feels bad about how he acted so...he’s out gathering you some sea shells...and you didn’t answer my question.”

Dam it seems….this merman...didn’t let something go once he went after it….like sensing when something is wrong. Fuck… “I...had a visit from some men two days ago.”

Just even thinking of what happened makes you sniffle and you fight your tears back hard.

“What happened?” His voice has suddenly gone much more serious and he’s right next to you in the warm sand, your thigh touching the top of his beautiful tail.

“They were looking for you….for both of you.” You whisper.

“What!?”

You charge ahead wanting to get it all out for him to hear now that you started, “They… docked their ship right out there and came ashore and asked me all kinds of things about you two, I told them nothing I swear!” Your head whips up and to his so he can see you mean it, you would never tell a soul about them.

“Hey….I believe you...which...is a big deal for me but I do….so they asked about us, you told them nothing and they left?” His hands have come to rest on your shoulders and neither of you even notice it.

Your bottom lip trembles and oh no you’re gonna cry again, “No.” You whisper.

“No?”

“They...didn’t believe me so…” You trail off ashamed at yourself.

“So? What happened?....please tell him.” His words are actually stained with worry and concern and that’s…..a new feeling to have aimed at you, and his voice is so soft but firm, his eyes still so strikingly blue like a sapphire.  
Instead of answering you reach up and pull off your sunglasses and drop them into your lap, it only takes him 30 seconds tops to see your black eye and the bruising around your cheeks.

“They hurt you!?” It’s not Steve’s voice that says it, even though his mouth was about to say something on the matter if his angry face was anything to go by.

No it’s Bucky who had silently moved on up to you so now he sits right in front of you with Steve next to you. You bow your head for a minute ashamed that you let those men hurt you like they did, you wish you had been stronger to fight back better, knowing if they had wanted to do more….they could have.

While you and the brunette had not gotten off to the best start, right now he only looks concerned, which is nice because...you don’t feel like fighting right now, “Yes...they didn’t believe me so they roughed me up, I still didn’t tell them anything so they roughed me up some more, they finally left telling me they would come back in a few weeks.”

“You….you really didn’t tell them about us did you?” Bucky ask….with raw awe in his voice.

“No.” You shake your head, a few tears roll down your cheeks.

Bucky just looks pained now, “I’m so sorry.”

You just shrug and wipe your tears away.

Both the mermen look to each other...for a really long time too, or it just seems that way, seeming to communicate with their eyes alone, before looking to you.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, it’s our fault you got dragged into this mess and….well.” The blonde trails off looking to the brunette.

Bucky picks up where he left off, “We clearly can’t in good conscious just leave you to fend for yourself against them, wouldn’t be right and like Steve said...this is our fault...even if they fucking started it by stealing Steve.”

Your eyes widen at that, “There the ones who took him?”

At their nods you frown, sad for them, “Humans fucking suck.” You mumble.

That gets a surprised laugh out of both of them if only for a few seconds before things turn more serious again, “Well….not all humans.” Steve offers and Bucky….nods, suddenly handing you a little net full of the most beautiful seashells you have ever seen.

Just for a moment, you forget about the pain in your face, “This is….these are so beautiful Bucky...thank you.” You cradle them like the treasure they are looking to the brunette gratefully who...blushes and mumbles a quiet, “Your welcome.”

It’s Steve who carries the conversation back on topic even as he watches you both with soft eyes for a moment, “We need to hide out for a bit anyway, waters around here aren't safe and we can’t let them hurt you again so….is your house big enough for three people?”

Your eyes widen before coming to your senses, “Yes...yes the place is honestly to big for me and there’s pools inside with fresh sea water as well if..that’s what you need.” You offer not sure if that is indeed what they want to do.

“Oh well…” They have one of those silent convo’s again between them before looking back to you, “We….can change...we can go without our tails if we have to.” Bucky offers.

“What?”

“Come on Buck lets just show her.” Steve doesn’t even hesitate to bring himself fully on shore and tuck his tail close so it’s not getting wet anymore.

The day you found him, his tail had looked like it was getting dried out in the sun, but maybe….that was because he couldn’t change forms while knocked out because….as you watch his tail turn into human legs….now it makes sense.

“Oh.”


	3. Welcome To My Home

“Oh wow ok that’s you naked.” You state rather loudly as Steve stands on very shaky legs, like some kind of new born animal. **  
**

You look away cheeks bright red, you had seen….plenty and it was….. _huge_...holy shit. Bucky growls something out to Steve, but honestly you pay it no mind, you are still in shock from...seeing….all that.

You make the mistake of looking over to Bucky just has he’s struggling to his feet and what...the...fuck...you whip your face away somehow blushing even more…. _.’do they just make all mermen huge or what?’_ You think to yourself.

                                  _______________

This is not how you saw your day going honestly….and it had started so badly, with you feeling so dam scared and unsure of what to do and now….at least you had some protection, even though, the thought of these two getting hurt on your behave….made your heart hurt as does the thought of those nasty men getting their hands on these two….with a sigh you lead them into the house.

You are just going to pretend they are in fact not naked as you give them a tour.

You were’t lying when you said this place was to big for you, but it was the only home you had and you liked it. You kept looking behind you to make sure they were still following you, their steps were still somewhat slow, so you make sure your steps are slow as well.

“Sit.” You order softly pointing to the soft and worn red suede couch.

Bucky is the one who still keeps his eyes on everything as he sits, as if looking for danger and your not naive enough to think he has suddenly warmed up to you fully and that’s fine, they don’t really know you beyond what you did for Steve.

It’s the blonde who sits, but with childlike wonder as his eyes move over everything he can see and you wonder if he was able to be caught so easily cause of that curiosity. Neither of them talk about that with you, Steve being taken and his time with those….awful men.

You don’t push though, it’s not your place.

“What do you normally eat under the water?” You ask opening your fridge, your eyes land on the platter of sushi you bought the other day.

“Things.” Bucky answers cutting off Steve from doing so and you sigh deeply.

“Ok well sense you don’t want to tell me, i’ll have to guess then.”

“Seaweeds really good.” Steve offers, shoving at Bucky for being difficult again.

You bring the huge spread of sushi out to them, figuring it’s a safe choice. You place it on the glass coffee table in front of them, “Try these.”

You sit down on the other side of the coffee table, tucking your knees under you as you pick a piece you like best and pop it in your mouth. Both the mermen watch you eat and you watch right back raising a eyebrow at them. You make sure your eyes never stray too far south.

Steve is of course the first to reach out and grab a random one, shoving it in his mouth, he chews slowly as if thinking it will taste bad, but soon swallows it licking his lips and goes for another one, “These are really good.”

You smile, “Thought you would like them.”

You look to Bucky daring him to be difficult again with another raised eyebrow, he finally caves and tries one and then proceeds to hide how much he likes them, but fails at it once he keeps eating them. You smile more and continue to eat with them.

                                      __________________

After lunch you show them the huge swim tank in the back that rarely gets used, it’s for bigger mammals like sharks. Right now it’s actually drained of water. Then you show them the floor to ceiling library, this is something that really gets their attention.

“I love books.” Bucky whispers in awe.

“Me too.” Steve agrees looking up at how high the bookshelves go.

“It’s my favorite place to be besides outside by the beach.” You reply softly watching them finger books within reach, looking at titles.

Bucky gets to the most worn book in the place, it’s worn book cover making it plain to see it is, Bucky gently grabs it and pulls it out flipping through it for a moment before his eyes widen slightly and he looks to you, “This...is the real version.”

You nod smiling softly, “It is, disney’s version is to happy for my taste, I want the honest story, even if that means she turns to sea foam at the end.” Inside, your giddy at the knowledge that this story is in fact a real mermaid tale.

Steve looks to the book he holds and frowns, “That story is so sad, I never liked the ending.”

“That’s because your a hopeless romantic.” Bucky replies putting the book back.

                               ________________

Next you show them all the rooms the place has, so many bedrooms and bathrooms, so many pool rooms, more than one kitchen. In the end they decide the room they like best is right next to yours which is down stairs by those patio doors so the sandy beach is right there.

You watch them feel over the soft king sized bed, Steve seems to be admiring all the colors it has, all the deep blues and greens. The bed in here is one you splurged on and you still don’t fully know why, it had just….called to you.

It’s a four poster bed, tall columns in all four corners connecting at the top where a light blue curtain fills in the top, it’s very old school and you had loved it right away. Steve can’t stop looking at it, running his hands over the columns gently.

Bucky keeps pushing on the top of the bed seeing how spongy it is, or holding the pillows and running his hands over them, feeling how soft they are. You wonder how long it will take him to see they are filled with feathers.

“If ya want, you can take a nap or read or whatever you want, I...don’t want you to feel like you're trapped here, you’re free to come and go as you please.” You lean against the doorway while saying this, hoping they know it’s true, the last thing you want them to feel is trapped.

Steve turns to you, tiny smile on his face, “Oh...well...a nap sounds great actually.” He looks to Bucky before crawling into the huge bed, now feeling the softness of it for himself, humming pleasantly under his breath.

Bucky looks unsure, which you can understand, it’s a strange place, sleeping would be letting his guard down, “I...think i’ll read something.” He finally settles on, crawling into the bed himself.

“Right, ok well i’ll be next door taking a bath if you need me.” You straighten up from the doorway and offer them what you hope is a kind smile and then you turn around and head to your room next door.

You’re going to have to order some mens clothes for them once you get out of your bath, having two ridiculously good looking built men in your home naked was….to much for you to handle and was just leaving you with…...some rather….dirty thoughts.

“Get it together woman.” You mutter under your breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they just took the tour of the house fully naked lol what is a girl to do that owns no clothes that can fit them? lol


	4. Try It

**  
**A week goes by like this, you cook for them, they watch you do it, they try new things and find what they like and don’t like. The clothes you ordered for them come within that time via shipping stark drone and when you show them what you got them, they seem oddly….pleased. Maybe not at the clothes per say, _(they like being naked that much is very clear)_   but at the fact that you got them something, spent money on them, it seems to...please them...even Bucky who still can be standoffish at times. **  
**

It’s another few days when the storm rolls in, all thunder and lightning, rain pouring down from the sky heavily. You actually love storms, the way the dark sky at night lights up with streaks of lightning, bright and beautiful.

It’s the middle of the night and the very loud snores from the room next door fill the house with a weirdly calm sound as you pull on a light robe and tip toe outside to the porch, where you proceed to watch the storm curled up in your favorite patio chair.

From the room next door, both the mer men watch you from where they lay in bed cuddled close, their window wide open to the salty sea breeze blowing in.  
                           ______________

That morning brings in a seagull covered in oil and you don’t know how it was possible for the thing to be flying with a good deal of it’s feathers covered in that stuff, but when you found it out on the sand you gently grabbed it and brought it inside to the sink used for this sort for thing.

Now you have the bird calm in the sink as you use dawn soap to gently clean it all off, at some point Steve and Bucky had come out to see what the noise was all about, looking sleepy and fuzzy. You focus on the bird before you, both the men looked much to good half asleep in flannel sleep pants riding low, chest bare.

They do watch you though, they watch you work, cause this is your work. You might not get paid for it, but this was your job...your calling. To look after animals in need. You hum softly under your breath as you work, making sure to get all the oil off the birds feathers.

“You’re good with him.” Steve finally says softly, drinking what has to be his third cup of coffee, black as can be, no sugar, lots of cream, boy was already addicted after only being here for over a week.

You smile up at him, “I’ve always got along better with animals then people.”

Bucky laughs softly at that drinking his own cup of coffee, lots of sugar, lots of cream, “I can agree to that, animals, mammals, ocean life all much better than humans.”

You nod agreeing as you look back down at the seagull and start to rinse him off, when he’s all rinsed off, you start to dry him off with a small towel, his white feathers standing out all clean and bright. It makes you smile more. Once that’s done, you wrap the gull in the towel and start walking back outside, the mer men behind you.

Once you get back to the shoreline, you open the towel for the seagull to fly free, which he does after only a moment or two. You watch him fly away, happy smile on your face, when you turn around Steve is smiling at you proudly, “I want to make us lunch.”

His request surprises you because it’s the first time he’s offered and you’re still not sure he fully understands how cooking works, but if he wants to try, you smile more, “Ok.”

Bucky looks shy all of a sudden, but nods following behind you guys.

                                      ___________________

For all the times you have cooked for them,  _which anytime you used a knife Bucky watched you like a dam hawk, eyes narrowing, to which by this point you would just roll your eyes,_  they had never offered to try and cook anything really and that didn’t bother you any. You loved to cook.

What would bother you is if they burn down your kitchen. Steve wont Bucky help him, so that just leaves you and Bucky sitting next to each other on the bar stools, arms resting on the counter watching Steve actually get the hang of making pasta.

The merman is closer than he’s ever been, but the silence isn’t bad, it’s not uncomfortable, just...neutral. He keeps looking at the various rings on your fingers as he has done since coming here, but he never says anything about them like it looks like he wants too.

“You can ask about them you know.” You say softly, turning in your stool so you're facing him more.

His eyes glance towards yours, grey eyes studying you, the flecks of blue in them like hidden seashells in the ocean water, “Why do you wear so many?”

You smirk, looking down at the rings you have worn for so long now, “Don’t know, just..always liked wearing a part of the ocean on me I guess.”

His eyes glance down to the rings again studying them, “They came from the ocean?”

“Yeah, used to be seashells, I just smoothed them out and attached them to the part that wraps around my finger.”

His eyes widen at that, “Oh that’s why they look familiar.”

You look back to him, before wordlessly taking off the blue one you have had the longest and hold it out to him, “Wanna try it on?” You tease.

His eyes go from your eyes to the ring before he gently takes it and puts it on his middle finger on his right hand, “Huh….reminds me of Steve’s eyes.”

At that you glance to Steve who is watching you both with a tiny pleased smile on his face, looking so very pleased at you two getting along, “Yeah it sure does.” You say never looking away from Steve who blushes a pretty pink color at your words and you laugh softly, as Bucky finally looks up from the ring to Steve and then you.

“Did I miss something?” He grumbles.

Both you and Steve giggle at his expression.   
                            ___________

What Steve ends up making you both is….pretty good pasta, all things considered, it’s a tad burned in places but over all good. He looks so pleased when you say you like it, that you just chew through the burned parts with a smile.

Bucky in this seems to share the same feeling, he doesn’t wanna hurt his mates feelings so he eats it.

“What do you eat under the water?” You finally ask once finished.

“Eels, octopus, any fish we can catch.” Steve offers out around his last bite of food.

“Oh I like octopus.” You comment thinking back on the time you tried some at the sushi place many years back and liked it.

This seems to delight Steve who suddenly looks excited and Bucky when you glance over to him, is just narrowing his eyes at you, brow furrowed like he doesn’t believe you. You shrug at him, “Catch me some and i’ll eat it….raw.”

It’s the first time you see Bucky smirk, “We’ll see.”

                     _________________

The next day when he swims back out into the water and catches you a small octopus, but very much alive and uncooked, once he kills it for you, he changes his tail for legs once more and hands it over to you.

You gulp looking at it, but you said you would eat it and you’re not a liar, so with that thought in mind, you grip it in both hands and bite down into it, pulling part of a tentacle off, you chew it slowly, eyes never leaving Bucky’s wide eyes.

You smirk as you proceed to eat the whole thing and Bucky for the first time actually looks delighted as he watches you do it and Steve just watches in wonder.

                ___________

Your body kind of complains over you eating it a few hours later, but a few tums seem to calm your stomach down enough to your liking. Which is good because when there's a knock at your front door, you frown looking at it. There should be no one visiting you unless….it’s those men again.

You know both the mers are in the library right now, so deciding to see who it is, you walk softly over to the thing and look through the peephole, only to see the very men you had been fearing two weeks back.

Lifting your chin high and straightening your back, you open the door.


	5. Don't Touch What Is Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DarknessEvernight13 in the last chapter asked if arms would be ripped off, so this is for you ;)

****You’re shoved back as soon as you open the door and surrounded by the three men from before, both the men who called themselves Brock and Jack say nothing but stand slightly behind you as the guy who called himself Pierce stands in front of you, eyebrow raised. You silently pray the mermen are hiding, even though that’s not why they have been staying with you these last two weeks now is it? It was to defend you when this very thing happened again. You have no idea where in the house they are. You swallow, nervous. **  
**

“Have any visitors these last two weeks?” Pierce finally ask, voice filled with fake warmth, like you’re both talking about the dam weather.

You glare up at him and will yourself not to show fear, “No I haven’t and you need to leave right now asshole.”

He lifts one eyebrow and nods to Brock behind you and next thing you know you’re being hit over the back of your head with something hard and painful, knocking you out cold.

                                  ________________

Steve growls from where he stands on the second floor, looking down from the landing, eyes no longer holding any trace of blue, but pure blood red, his fingers itch to slash and tear open their flesh, his eyes glance to Bucky on the first floor behind a bookcase, his sharp nails are already out and his red eyes couldn’t be any redder.

Steve may have been the one that was always warmer with you, but Bucky was full of anger seeing them touch you, just as angry as Steve, you had actually stood up to the ones who scared you the most on behave of them and THAT was more then Bucky ever thought he would see.

A human truly kind to merpeople, one willing to protect them against harm, Bucky would protect that, protect you how he would protect Steve, which meant these men were dying a very painful death for daring to touch you.

                                        __________________

The mermen follow the men taking you to their boat, they slink into the water and after two weeks finally have their beautiful fins again, only now instead of the colors of blue and grey, they were bathed in the colors of orange and reds.

They swim under the water, cutting through it with ease as they follow the boat, it takes them to a huge yacht. They both peek their heads up above the water, watching as they drag your unconscious body with them. Both mer’s growl deep in their throats before diving underwater to find a better spot to come aboard undetected.

Their ears tell them no one else is on board but the three men and you and that makes this next part so much easier for them.  
                                      __________________

His mind is is chanting  _kill, tear, slice._

Steve’s mind goes silent however when he does indeed sneak up behind the first human who had knocked you out and proceeds to reach around and slice the humans throat with his razor sharp claws. The stupid man, can’t even yell for help, just whip around and struggle to breath, holding his throat to stop the blood flow.

Steve makes sure he suffers even more, kicking out with inhuman force and breaking both his knee caps. Steve snarls and grabs the human by the hair and drags him to the edge of the yacht and throws him overboard, watching with something like glee as the sharks start feasting on the body.

The water turns red very quickly.

                                                ___________________

Bucky finds the next guy and goes for something more brutal, he sneaks up behind him and grabs both his arms, twisting them around unnaturally and proceeds to yank. The scream that fills the space, just makes Bucky grin turn dark as he yanks one more time and both arms get ripped clean off, blood spraying everywhere making a mess of the white of the yacht.

Bucky kicks him towards the edge of the yacht and kicks him off, much like Steve had. The sharks descend on the body fast and soon nothing is left but more bloody water. Steve moves to stand next to him as they watch, when they turn to look at each other, their sharp teeth are just begging to sink into flesh and  _tear, tear, tear._

A dull thud makes them turn around sharply and they are faced with the final guy, a gun pointed at you as you try and get your hands under you to sit up after being tossed to the floor of the yacht roughly.

The stupid human holding the gun just sips from his glass for a minute watching the mermen, “Something to drink?” He offers so calmly it just sets Steve and Bucky on edge and there answering growls are answer enough.

The guys eyes narrow as he tosses the glass aside and cocks the gun instead, moving closer to you, pushing the barrel into the back of your head making you gasp softly, your body trembling, “So how is this going to play out?” He ask.

Only Steve’s smirk grows at the words and so does Bucky’s, “That thing doesn’t work without the bullets.” Bucky growls happily.

Pierce frowns thinking maybe it’s a trick, but the look on the mer’s face is just too damn sure, flipping the revolvers barrel out to inspect he sees….it’s empty….all empty...even the chamber when he checks. That gives you enough time to get away, moving closer to Steve and enough time for Bucky to rush forward breaking Pierce’s wrist and dragging him by the hair to the back of the yacht to be tossed off for the sharks to feed on.

You don’t stop Bucky as he passes, Steve helps you stand slowly and you take in his….more feral look, you know you should be terrified, but you’re not. The only thing you can think to do is gently reach up and rest your palm over Steve’s right cheek, studying his red eyes, sharp ears and sharper teeth.

Steve nuzzles into the touch purring softly.

You should be scared, but you are not, instead you look to Bucky, who is finally looking to you as he holds Pierce over the yacht by his throat, You take in Bucky’s feral look matching Steve’s with the teeth, ears and eyes and say to him, “Let the sharks have him.”

The response seems to surprise them as much as it pleases them and Bucky drops the human overboard before the screaming fills the air and then finally just the splashing sounds of the sharks feeding on his body.

When Bucky joins you both, you rest your other palm over his left cheek gently, he too nuzzles into your touch, purring softly. You study them both, knowing they just saved your life, knowing they just showed you a part of them no one else has ever seen but each other you offer a grateful smile and say, “Thank you my darlings.”


	6. See Ya Soon

It’s decided to sink the yacht, both the mer’s knew a good spot very far out in the ocean, knew where the ocean got so deep, no humans could ever swim down that far and that’s where they would sink it, the issue then was how you would get back until Bucky mentioned a small island they could help you swim too for the night. Trusting them not to let you drown, you agree to the plan and set off in the yacht.  **  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At least the damn thing is stocked with really good food and drinks, something you take advantage of before you get to the point in the ocean Bucky told you about. Now you wonder how this is gonna go, how the hell to get it to sink…..

“You ready?” Steve ask softly coming up to you by the edge of the yacht.

You look to him kind of surprised it’s happening so fast, before watching as Bucky dives off the boat and into the water. When you look back up at Steve, his smile is soft, his eyes that beautiful blue again and he looks strong and safe.

“Yes.” Is all you can say in the face of how weird this day has been for you, while you didn’t mind seeing that other side to them, you could have done without the kidnapping and almost being killed and you try and not think about how when you get back home, they will be leaving.  
                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinking the ship turns out to be easy enough when mer’s are strong enough to punch a hole in the side of a boat and let it fill with water before slowing sinking. You still watch in awe as Bucky punches it hard enough to make that hole in the side of the thing. You had no idea they were that strong and it’s hard to hide how sexy that is to you.

It’s not really a hardship to hang onto Steve as he swims to that island they were talking about, it takes them a bit longer sense they can’t go under water to swim, but you still get there faster than you thought you would.

When you get close to the island you startle as Steve slows down his swimming because the area is teeming with sharks in the water, but your not afraid of them like most people are and both the mer’s give you surprised looks when you let go of Steve a bit and pet over the backs of the sharks, over the fins and speak softly to them.

The sharks form around you more and just let you….continue to pet them gently, you keep your voice low and soft, you giggle when they tickle your side as they swim by and your so lost in the sharks you fail to see the looks on the mer’s faces.

Steve looks to Bucky who looks to him, their eyes talking to each other as sure as their voices would,  _‘These sharks hate humans’_  Steve’s eyes say,  _‘i’ve never seen a human so in tune with animals.’_  Bucky’s eyes say back.

 _‘What does it mean?’_ Steve’s eyes say next.

Bucky looks to you before looking back to Steve, _‘I don’t know.’_

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Bucky catches you a wild peacock on the island. You find no issue in plucking the feathers out, you keep most of them back to take home. For all the animals you save, you have never had a issue eating animals as long as they are killed humanely.

You get a fire started, both the mer’s watch you and nearly burn themselves when they try to touch the dam fire.

“No your gonna burn yourself!” You try not to shout, but you do grab both their wrist in your hands.

“You can’t touch the fire unless you want to burn your skin and it really hurts.” You explain.

When you release their wrist, you can tell they still wanna touch the fire and it suddenly feels like you're dealing with two children, you smile slightly going back to watching the peacock cook over the open flames.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you when you touch it.” You add on, not even looking at them as you enjoy the cool breeze of the night coming off the ocean in front of you.

You hear them grumble, but finally Steve does it, just enough before pulling his hand back hissing as it just starts to hurt.

“I told you.” You say checking the meat with a stick.

Steve pouts while Bucky kisses over his sore finger tips, “She did tell us.” He says softly.

Steve sticks his tongue out and you laugh softly watching them banter back and forth.

             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day with your bundle of feathers in a pouch Bucky made you out of banana leaves, you hang onto Bucky this time as you all make the swim back to your house. It takes a few hours and by the end of it, they seem only alittle tired while you are tired from the sun sucking all your energy away.

When you finally step back into your house, you sigh softly having missed the place, but only so much...this place is gonna feel so empty when they leave. Still for now they stay as you make cheese burgers and they devour them all, you smile watching them enjoy the food, but when it’s time for them to go….you try not to show how sad you are.

Something that you must fail to do because once your all on your shore, the water coming and going around your ankles Steve turns to you and gives you a sweet hug whispering in your ear, “Can we come visit you tomorrow?”

You fight back happy tears as you whisper back, “Yes please do.”

Breaking the hug, Steve looks like he almost leans in before moving back and moving towards the water...leaving you standing before Bucky who gives you….a soft look...a look so unlike the one you got from him when he first showed up here weeks back.

You take the leap and hug him to you gently, he returns it after a minute, “We’ll see you tomorrow.” He whispers and you nod, “Looking forward to it.”

He steps away, gives you one last parting look over his shoulder before diving into the water, Steve right behind him and now….now you smile more...happy tears running down your face.


	7. Relaxing & Growing Closer

The visits come to mark a new chapter in your life. Some days they don’t visit, but most days they do and it’s….really nice..comforting even. Where before your days could get lonely sometimes, now they didn’t feel so lonely, now they felt….whole.

Sometimes they would bring you little trinkets and gifts, sometimes food and sometimes just themselves, like today a few weeks into them visiting you, it’s a warm day and the warm sand feels great under your body as you sunbathe after swimming around for a bit.

The two mer’s are in a more shady spot against one of the huge boulders on the beach just relaxing together. It’s a nice afternoon and the only thing that would make it more perfect would be something to eat. Thankfully you brought lunch with you in the little picnic basket in the form of breaded ranch chicken, sugar cookies, some sliced cucumbers and sweet tea.

Once you sit up and stretch, you open the basket and pull out some chicken, tearing some off for yourself, you sit back and munch on it as you take in the ocean, sea breeze blowing your hair back from your face and you sigh contently.

“Not even gonna share, I see how it is.” Bucky suddenly teases right next to you.

You laugh softly, “You’re free to take as much as you want when you want and you know it.”

“Ooo cookies!”

You watch as Bucky bypasses the chicken and heads straight for the sweets, something he has grown to love when he comes on land to eat. You shake your head fondly as Steve finally moves over to you guys and grabs some cucumber and chicken, mixing them together before eating it.

Bucky just proceeds to eat one cookie at a time, moaning softly in delight each time he eats one, it’s enough to make you and Steve laugh softly at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later your head is in Steve’s lap, his tail soaking up the waves that rush in before rushing out, it’s getting some of your hair wet, but that’s ok. Bucky’s head is resting on your thighs and all of you are just relaxing together.

You must fall asleep because when you wake up and blink your eyes open, the sun is setting and your head is no longer laying in Steve’s lap. Your in a sitting position between Steve’s legs as Bucky braids your hair and you smile before yawning, coming more awake.

“You seemed to need the nap honey.” Steve whispers from behind you and now you notice his arms wrapped loosely around your middle and you bite your bottom lip enjoying the closeness.

“Besides gave me a chance to get at your hair.” Bucky add’s on, fingers still moving through your hair doing up some kind of braid.

“You know you can always just ask to do it and i’ll say yes right?” You say settling back against Steve’s chest, feeling his heartbeat steady and sure against your back.

“Really?” Bucky’s fingers stop moving for a second before picking back up.

“Oh course, I trust you with my hair sweetie.” You mumble, closing your eyes once more, relaxing, your hands resting over Steve’s.

You miss the soft look Bucky gives you, and his smile is one of happiness, “I’ll remember that sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later it’s much the same, the weather has been amazing, nice and warm and now your drying out on the sand once more and Steve makes a comment about the scars on your body, and you long ago gave up feeling bad about them, they were part of your body and so part of you.

“I’ve had them my whole life, just birthmarks I guess.”

You feel Steve’s fingers lightly trace over the fine white lines over your ribs before you feel him tracing his fingers lightly over the ones on the sides of your neck and then the ones on your thighs.

“There beautiful.” Bucky says from the other side of you where he’s been laying.

You open your eyes and turn your head towards him, “Beautiful huh?” You blush even as you try and tease.

“They are.” Steve offers from your right side and you turn your head in the sand and look to him next, “Hmm never had anyone say that about them before.”

“What do people normally say?” Bucky ask and instead of looking back and forth between them like your watching a tennis match, you look back up at the sky, watching the clouds float by.

“That there ugly.” You finally say.

You get duel growls at that and you can’t help but laugh softly, “It’s ok, I'm used to it.”

That actually seems to bother them just as much because suddenly your being hugged on either side by both mermen….and you can’t help, but sigh contently, even if your arms are kind of pinned by both of them, you pat what you can reach which is their biceps, “Ok, ok there not ugly, there beautiful.”

“Damn right they are.” Bucky grumbles as Steve just holds on tighter and you can’t help, but smile...a big old smile as your cheeks turn pink.

You’ve never had people call your scars beautiful before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy are slow burns hard lol and i'm not great at hinting at secrets, i'm sure most of you have figured out what it is too lol


	8. Such A Warm Feeling

A few weeks later finds you getting closer to the end of summer and you’re going to miss the warm weather, it was always your favorite. You liked feeling warm, from the sun to the warm sand under your toes. Fall could be beautiful too but summer was your favorite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In all the time you have spent with the two mer men which by now was just shy of three months, it felt so much longer then that, but then life was like that when you were in love. You weren’t even sure when it happened, but over the course of the summer you had fallen for them both so easily, the feeling had just grown slowly until one day you woke up and just….knew.

It hadn’t escaped your notice the little trinkets and gifts they brought you were there way of wooing you, only they had you already, they just didn’t know it yet, sometimes you get giddy thinking about it, but mostly there is just a deep seeded contentment from the love you feel for them.

Like they belong to you, and you to them and everything is right with the world now because of it. You haven’t shared any of this of course, you’re waiting for the right time which you feel is right around the corner and now you wonder how you can woo them back...show them you want them too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’re very grateful for google, it tells you what you need to know, even if it is based in myth, it’s facts that echo in your little mermaid book so it has to be right………….right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time they come see you, you have made a huge feast and set it all up outside to enjoy among the beach, the weather is cooler, which means you had to finally break out some warmer clothes, but you broke out your nicer ones tonight, even added a light touch of makeup and did your hair in a fancy braid you found online and then put some of the little trinkets they brought you in them, all of them shiny and sparkly.

Your outfit wasn’t to much, just a simple v neck ocean blue dress that ended at your knees, your feet bare, but for the ankle bracelets on both ankles, which was more gifts they had found you. Your earrings were some Bucky found you in an old shipwreck and they glittered in the low light of the late afternoon.

You wanted to make it clear you felt very wooed and were wooing them in return, making it known you wanted them. You were nervous, but happy nervous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they see you well….their looks say everything their gaping mouths are not. When their tails finally turn into legs and they slowly make their way to you, they both look like they want to touch you so bad, their hands making twitches towards you only to pull back. Their eyes can’t seem to settle on one place of you, taking in everything, you bite your bottom lip watching them look over you, you honestly want to hug them to you so badly and just say the words you’re dying to say.

Maybe something shows on your face, maybe they heard your thoughts for all you know, but the next thing you know, you have two beautiful souls hugging you between them and it’s the best feeling in the whole world as you hug back tightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The feast as Steve lovingly calls it, is a huge hit. Both of them feeling very wooed. They offer more touches then they normally do, they place the tiniest kisses to the back of your hands and shoulders, the top of your head, your forehead, your cheeks and finally...at the end of dinner….your lips...first Steve, then Bucky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night when you go to bed, you’re not alone, you let them slowly undo your braid and take everything out of it, you let them both slowly and reverently undress you, when you’re naked before them, their eyes tell you they want you so very badly, when you lay back on the bed, you look to them both and then reach out both your arms, “My darlings.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they fall into bed with you, laying down on either side of you, you pull them close and let them feel your naked body touching theirs and you hear both of them let out shaky breaths before their hands start to wander your body as if worshiping you.

The touches turn more certain the louder you become in moans and whimpers, when Steve takes your nipples in his mouth and suckles, you arch up into his touch, he growls softly in pleasure himself once you grip his hair and tug as he sucks harder.

When Bucky moves between your legs and starts licking over your glistening folds, you nearly sob in pleasure from both of them touching you how they are. Building you up more and more until your first orgasm hits you, you ride it out with both their names on your lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They treat you like this for hours, not even worrying about their own pleasure, until you’ve had at least three orgasm’s and are very pliant for them, only then do they finally take you. In human form their dicks are no different to any other humans, but you wonder what they are like in the water as mermen, you hope you get to find out soon, for now though, you make sure they use plenty of lube and then Bucky is opening you up for you to take him from behind.

The process is slow going, but neither of them seem to care. You’ve never taken anyone there, you haven’t taken anyone ever, a fact which just seems to make them even more happy, learning you’re a virgin. Their duel happy growls at this news just makes you giggle softly, you love their growling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you’ve been opened enough to take Bucky, you’re ready for them both. You all decide on a spooning like position, you in the middle, Steve in front of you, Bucky behind you. Bucky slides in first slowly and it’s…..alot, he’s frankly huge and you think it’s amazing he even fits.

Then Steve is sliding into your pussy just as slowly and it’s alot there too, neither of these men are small and with it being your first time, everything feels more....intense. They let you take as long as you need, with Bucky holding one of your legs up to help make this go easier….they start moving once you tell them they can, “Move my darlings.”

You are frankly an emotional mess as it goes on and on, their hands never stop touching you, nor do their lips or their loving words, you find yourself crying, but it’s in joy...in overwhelming emotion of love. When Steve sees your tears and Bucky hears them they grow worried until you tell them, “I love you both so much.”

They stop moving for a moment before….you catch Steve’s eyes tearing up and you hear Bucky’s sniffles….then they start moving with renewed passion, “I love you.” Steve breaths out like he can’t believe it, “I love you too.” Bucky says from behind, mouth by your ear and his voice sounds rough like he’s crying himself now.

When your orgasm hits you this time, you’re not alone in it, they follow right after you, then Bucky bites your neck, a mating mark you know for sure, it only hurts for a second and then…..bliss. You turn your head for Steve and he bites the other side of your neck...mating mark now firmly in place same as Bucky’s.

Your overjoyed when they ask you to do the same to them and you do, hard enough to leave scarring. You know the ones they gave you will scar deeper, their sharper teeth saw to that, but the ones you give them will show all the same and now…..now it feels like there is a warm glow...two warm glows right next to your heart and you feel….whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full speed ahead to the romance!
> 
> Only two chapters left!
> 
> I like how Bucky started out not trusting her and then loves her like awww, he's loved her sense the whole protecting them thing, Steve too honestly.....


	9. And Then She Knew Why, She Was Drawn To The Sea

**2 YEARS LATER……………….  
**

You tighten your grip on the humans throat, sharp green nails digging into the soft flesh as if it was paper as they thrash in the water, trying to escape, but it would do them no good, mer’s had far more strength then humans ever would and when the human males body finally goes limp, you let him go with a growl baring your sharp teeth, watching the current slowly, but surely carry him away.

You turn and start swimming away back to the rocks where you left your bundle of treasure. It’s only once your little one pokes her head out that you give a sigh of relief.

“I told you to hide little one.” You whisper gently, scooping up your baby and holding her tightly to your chest.

She was still so young, barely even speaking yet, but she was yours and so, so beautiful, her little tail of blues and red, a few hues of purple like your own, she was a rare beauty. Mer babies didn’t normally have all the colors of her parents tails and yet here she was, little Pearl. Her eyes as pretty as the grey seals who sometimes swam with you and your family, head full of blonde hair as bright as the starfish that lined your cave home.

“Come on baby, your daddies will be worried about us.”

  
                           🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊

Swimming home is peaceful, you’re thankful for that. The human you had to kill earlier,  _something you try to push from your mind_ , he had been trying to take you from your hidden away baby and like hell you would allow that to happen.

Your mind wanders even more, back when you had first mated with Bucky and Steve, you had spent  _weeks_  in a honeymoon like stage, it had been endless weeks of sex and pleasure both on land and in the ocean.

It wasn’t until you had mated in the ocean for the first time that something…..happened. You had started gasping like you couldn’t breath even with your head above water. Those old scars on your neck and waist suddenly not old scars any longer but gills and both of the mer’s had been to stunned at first to do anything.

When it became clear you couldn’t breath they had dragged you under water and only then could you breath,  _really_  breath again. It had been shocking and startling and none of you had understood what was going on. It had taken  _weeks_ before you could go on land again, had to learn how to control the breathing, change it how you needed.

One book among all the ones you owned in your library told of old tales of mer babies being stolen away, sold, raised on land, it was based in myth, but it seemed to fit what was going on so you went with it, read the whole book cover to cover more then once.

It only took another two weeks for your tail to finally show itself, bright hues of pinks and purples, both mer men told you it was a rare color and it made you feel proud in a way. Those first few months were scary and new, learning this new thing about yourself that had been locked away, never knowing about it.

It felt right though….you had always been drawn to the sea and the animals in it and now you knew why. Your thoughts come back to the present as you finally see your home under the sea. Having a house on land and in the ocean was a blessing…for all of you.

When you swim inside and go down all the tunnels leading to the main part of the cave, you don’t see them once you get to the ‘living room’ of the space around you.

“They must still be out hunting.” You whisper to your now sleeping little one.

That random human today was a unwelcome thing and you hope you wont have to move, you really love your cave and everything in it.

  
                        🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊

When they get home, it is indeed with fresh meat and more trinkets it seems. 

You smile from your spot on the cave bed where you are tickling little Pearl, her laughs and your smile draw them in and Bucky proceeds to tickle her as well making her laugh even more as Steve curls around you from behind, his tail wrapping around yours in a loving greeting.

“Hello love.” He whispers by your ear, nuzzling your cheek before kissing it, just lightly grazing it with his sharp teeth.

You bite your lower lip, side eyeing him with a smile, “Hello mate.”

His low hum is pleased as he stays curled around you, both of you watching Bucky play with his daughter, the pure joy on his face, the pure joy on little Pearls face, you sigh contently leaning back into Steve’s embrace and let yourself embrace this new life you find yourself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a chapter 10, it will be art for this story <3
> 
> I hope to add to this later on, send me ask for this au if you wish on my tumblr <3


End file.
